


Stuck in the Wrong Universe

by IceBreath2190



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Leo Valdez, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Kirishima Eijirou Needs a Hug, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreath2190/pseuds/IceBreath2190
Summary: Leo, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse get stuck in a world where everyone has powers and they end up befriending a class of Japanese high schoolers while trying to find their way home.





	1. Ignoring the Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Note: OP legit cannot tag for the life of her soooooooo, yes if you want to help tag this, give mua suggestions in the comments! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leo and Nico go for a flight over New York City after a long day, but forget plans they made with two very volatile girls.

Leo cackled like a crazed person. “Nico--” he wheezed. “I didn’t say that!” the pale son of hades scoffed.

“I heard what I heard Valdez.” 

Leo and Nico after everything involving Apollo actually became decently close, though the Italian was in a long distance relationship with Will, because he was in medical school. 

Nyssa sighed, smacking them both. “Shut up, and get back to work.”

Leo stuck his tongue out at his elder sibling, but continued working on what looked like a little robotic dragon. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and picked up a small screwdriver.

Nico groaned softly. “How's Piper?” he blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Alright I guess…” leo answered without looking up from his little project. “She told me to get some more sun though, said I looked like you.”

Nico chuckled. “I can see it, we both have higher cheekbones, and yeah, your a little sun deprived.”

Leo hummed quietly in response, slowly slipping into work mode.

He worked like that a lot now. Just blocking out the sounds around him and working on whatever was in front of him. Nico found him cute like that, his face resting into a blank state, which most found slightly unnerving. His natural lip curvature was more of a frown, and his eyes were softer than usual. His eyes dancing with the amber colors of fire.

Nico caught himself staring and mentally slapped himself. He hadn't even told Leo that him and Will mutually broke it off, because they had simply grown apart, and now he was realizing he had a thing for one of the few people at camp who could understand him.

The lunch horn blew and the two boys jolted suddenly, both letting out strings of curses in a mix of languages. Leo set his mini dragon down and wiped his hands off on his cargo pants. He groaned and tied back his hair into a sort of half up half down thing, which it had fallen from while he worked. “Why do I do this to myself…” he muttered as he stood from his work bench.

Nico sighed and got up from his seat across from the latino, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Let's go.”

The pair made their way to the dining pavilion and sat at a random table away from everyone else. Chiron dropped the segregation during meals after the pavilion was rebuilt, to encourage more social interaction between cabins. Which for the most part worked quite well.

Leo sat down and his plate was filled with Mexican rice and a couple chicken fajitas. He grabbed his plate and scraped off some into a puldron filled with flames, to sacrifice to the gods. He sat back down and dug into the food, not feeling the need to break the silence, like he did with others.

Nico sat back down in front of Leo, with tuna salad on his plate. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm after piper and will left for university. The two simply enjoying the others presence. 

“How's mini festus coming along?”

Leo looked up at Nico. “Alright I guess, but the wiring is a bit difficult with how small I'm making it.”

“Any ideas for a name aside from ‘mini festus’?” Nico took a swig of water.

“I was thinking maybe parvulus?”

Nico nodded. “We still on for that ride to the Brooklyn bridge later?”

To be honest Leo had almost forgotten about that. “Yea- yea we’re still on for that.” the two fell into a comfortable silence again, as they both wandered into their realms of thought.

The dinner horn blew again and Leo shot up, wanting to get back to his work bench. Nico sighed and watched his friend-turned-slight-crush run off. The son of hades got up and headed to the main training arena. He needed to work off the tension coiling in his form.

***

Leo cursed and slammed his tools down on his work bench, startling Nyssa and Clarisse, who were trying to design a battle axe.

The daughter of ares punched the table she was bent over. “Valdez, I swear to the gods, if you do that one more time, I'll gut you myself.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Said that last time and you have yet to follow through with the threat.”

“You little-”

“Clarisse. Don't,” Nyssa groaned, completely done with the two's bull. “If your trying to pick a fight, don't do it with the smallest kid, who also happens to have magical fire powers.”

Leo chucked softly, spinning around to face the duo. “Yea, it's not like I could give you third degree burns, or anything.”

The daughter of area scoffed. “I've been almost drowned by Jackson, and electrocuted by Thalia, I'll last fine in a fight against you.”

Leo shrugged, his signature grin creeping onto his face. “Alright, maybe sometime we'll have to spar or something.” the latino spun back around to his creation and continued to work on it.

Nyssa rubbed her face. “I still don't understand how you two can be at each other's throats constantly and be friends…”

Clarisse snorted. “Says the girl who is dating Drew.”

Nyssa blushed profusely and tried to change the subject. “Let's get back to the battle axe you want.”

***

Nico grunted softly as he embeaded his training sword in the dummy's shoulder. He heard Travis and Katie somewhere behind him, talking about something. 

“Hey, Neeks!”

Said boy jumped, and turned to Dave the speaker. 

It was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis. Her hair was different than that last time Nico had seen her. It was all dark blue with an electric blue stripe that framed her face, and almost matched her eyes.

“Oh, hey Thals. The hunters staying long?”

“A few days at most,” the girl rubbed the back of her neck.

“But I thought I'd drop by and say hey to my favorite goth.”

The two burst into laughter. “Nice, nice, thanks for that Ms. My Chemical Romance.”

Thalia laughed harder, but after a few second they were calming back down.

“So, how's it been?” the girl motioned for them to walk.

“Alright I guess, though Will and I aren't a thing anymore,” nico brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“You doing alright with that?”

“It was a mutual thing, with him in Washington state, and us just growing apart it just kinda happened.”

Thalia nodded, stopping at the end of the woods. “And your relationship with the fire starter?”

“Just friends.” Almost too fast and blunt.

She nodded. “Okay. You have any plans for this evening?”

“Not really.”

“Wanna hide out in the woods with me?”

“Sure.”

***

Leo set his tools down, his mind barely registering Clarisse and Nyssa still talking. He pushed his little dragon automation forward and let his upper body drop, his face hitting the work bench.

“Valdez to all the gods I swear--” Clarisse stopped mid-sentence. “...You okay there?”

Only a muffled reply.

“Leo?” Nyssa asked, poking his shoulder with a wrench. 

“Why does this tiny as thing have to be so fucking difficult. Like--UGH!” Leo hit his face on the table again.

“Valdez, you need to burn off some steam?”

Leo nodded as much as he could with his face on the table. 

The daughter of area sighed and pulled the son of Hephaestus up by the collar of his shirt. “Meet me at the training grounds at 5, kay.”

The girl let him drop back down on the table. “could we continue this tomorrow?”

Nyssa nodded, exasperated.

Leo groaned and hot his face on the table one more time. “I gotta go, I told Nico we were gonna hang for a bit later.”

Nyssa sighed. “Go ahead.”

The latino bolted from the structure. He ran into the woods and sprinted until his lungs burned. He stopped under a particularly tall tree and let himself catch his breath. 

Leo looked around a bit, and started walking in the direction of bunker nine. He let his mind wander a bit. First to how to finish his little parvulus, then to his surprise fight with Clarisse. He was going to actually be snapped in half like the twig he was. Slowly his mind drifted to Nico, and how his hair looked like it did when he first saw him, the little baby bat wings his hair formed. And how they almost perfectly framed his face.

“Fire-stick! What are you doing out here?” Leo jumped, spinning around to face his assailant.

“Oh, Thail, your here.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I'm here, and, what are you doing?” The punk rock esque girl asked.

“Heading to the bunker. Nico and I were planning on going for a fly.” He toed the dirt slightly.

“Like a date?”

Leo panicked his face flushing bright red. “No! No, no, no, it's not like that.”

Thalia laughed. “Oh. Okay then.”

“Come on, I'm be serious!” Leo curled in a bit more, face still crimson.

“Alright, fine. Although, just to let you know, Neeks and Will aren't a thing anymore. Mutual thing.” The daughter is Zeus spun around and walked away before the latino could properly react.

Leo stared at his friend as she walked away, before mentally exploding. His ears smoked slightly, but otherwise his flames were contained. Nico was now single. The guy who he had a suppressed crush on since he first saw him, and then a full on crush after a month or so of actually getting to know him. 

The teen shook his head almost violently and continued walking towards the bunker. No way was he going to ask Nico out any time soon. He was fine just being friends, and even know he didn't know if he was ready for another relationship after Calypso's death only being a year and a month ago.

She had died in the last battle before Apollo returned to his godly state. With Jason's death having only been weeks before, Leo closed off a lot. He worked himself half to death, and certain people took notice and tried to get him out of his state of self destruction. Nico had been a big player in that, and together they broke down walls that they both had up. Leo didn't force himself to be the funny, always positive one anymore, and Nico stopped only showing his dark persona.

He paused in front of the bunkers entrance. “...What the hell am I going to do?” he asked no one in particular.

“I donno, repairman, take me on a nice afternoon flight over Brooklyn?” Nico walked up behind the latino, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Leo spun around, his face riddled with surprise. “Yeah, okay, fine. Just gotta figure out where Festus went.”

Nico chuckled. “You lost him, again?”

“No...yes. Maybe? I haven't seen him.” Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay, We'll check the bunker, then can you try and call him?”

Leo nodded, before turning around and unlocking what used to basically be his home.

The place lit up, and Festus bounded out, clicking in relief. Friend, you left me in there last time you and Nyssa went to get old blueprints!

“Sorry, bud, I didn't mean to.” 

Nico smiled slightly.

“Hey, festus I promised Nico for a flight over Brooklyn, can we do that?” Leo rested his hand on the dragon's large snout.

Of course, maybe then you can ask him-

“OKAY! Come on Neeks, we're good to go.” Red covered the tips of leo's ears much like his cheeks. Nico found himself looking at the teen in front of him a bit too long for his liking.

Leo pulled himself up onto the back of the mech, and held his hand out for Nico. “You trust me, my prince of darkness?”

“Always, my flaming repair man.” the Italian grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled himself up, behind the other teen. 

The latino turned around and patted the back of festus's neck. The dragon took off seamlessly, and then they were in the air above camp. 

The teens were silent as they flew over long island, and no words were needed to fill the silence.

Nico snaked his hands around Leo's waist and leant into his smaller form. In the slowly diminishing light the Italian store that he looked almost ethereal. His eyes looked like fire, and his hair fluttered around his cheeks, framing his face almost perfectly. 

By now it was surely past 7PM, and they landed back in front of the bunker. They got off the dragon and were met with two pissed ladys, who looked like they would skin the two.

“Where the hades were you two?” Thalia asked, examining one of her daggers.

“Flying…” Leo said apprehensively.

“Oh, really? No shit Valdez.” Clarisse was leaning against a tree, sharpening an axe.

Nico still had a grip on the latino's shirt, and his knuckles were turning white. “We lost track of time.”

“You best get your asses over here before we got you two.”

They both went rigid. They turned and made eye contact before both spinning around to clamber back onto the back of the dragon.

Clarisse grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt, and Thalia grabbed Nico by the arm. They both yanked down and the two fell to the ground. 

Nico fell on top of Leo, and accidentally pulled the girls down on top of them as well.

“Di Angelo!” Clarisse roared.

Nico scrambled up and yanked his crush up with him.

The teens sprinted into the forest, which oddly seemed unfamiliar.


	2. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is on edge and Clarisse is not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter guys. Yes, I still cam't tag worth garbage, but next chapter we'll be changing which group we'll follow.

Leo skidded around a tree, with Nico right behind him. He wasn't scared of Thalia or Clarisse, okay maybe he was a little, but the unfamiliarity of the forest terrified him. When he looked back he could hear the girls chasing after them, but he could see no evidence of the cliff the bunker was concealed in.

Nico grabbed him by the arm, pulling him forward. “Leo! Move!”

They sprinted forward, and slowed down a bit when they both saw mountains ahead of them. When they stopped, they looked at eachother then back at the woods around them. 

“Where the hades are we?” Leo asked.

Nico shrugged. “I have no idea, but I could shadow travel us back to camp.”

Leo froze slightly, his brows furrowed. That was not English, and it couldn't be Italian. Greek is ruled out because he actually has to think to understand that. 

“What?” Nico looked at him with a slight bit of worry.

“It's nothing, but I wouldn't shadow travel, since we have no clue where we are.”

“VALDEZ! WHERE ARE YOU!” Clarisse roared. Crap, they were getting close.

They ducked behind a larger tree, just in time for Thalia and Clarisse to sprint past without knowing where they went. The boys were pressed up against each other, and quickly jumped apart. 

“Okay, this may sound weird to you, but none of us are speaking english,” Leo fiddled his fingers and looked down at the ground. 

“What, no I’m speaking--” Nico paused. “What the hell. How are our brains processing this like english?”

Leo shrugged. “I picked it up, because I’ve spoken english and spanish interchangeably for as long as I remember, and I’ve know the difference between them for longer.”

Nico nodded,his face grim. “This is just weird...Wait can you try and speak in spanish or greek?”

Leo nodded, “Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando.” 

The teens frowned. “Weird…Neeks, you have any idea what language we could be speaking?”

The italian thought for a second. “I have no clue.”

The latino looked around for a second. “Hold up, the trees, they have scorch marks.” He ran his fingers down the burn Mark's that he had just noticed.

Nico frowned. “What would have caused it?” 

Leo shrugged. “It looks like someone had a flamethrower or something and was aiming at someone else…”

They both spun around when they heard Clarisse and Thalia thundering, quite literally for one of them, towards the pair. 

“Where the hell are we?!” Clarisse screamed.

Leo flung his hands up to protect his face. “We have no idea! Please don't hurt me!” 

Thalia grabbed them both by the arms and yanked them out from behind the tree. “We're not planning to, now.” Her voice was deadly cold and calm. It sent tendrils of fear slithering down both of the boy's necks.

Leo whimpered out a small word of thanks in the first language that came to his mind, which happened to be spanish. 

“Either of you know where we are?”

They shook their heads. “All I know is someone blasted the trees with fire in this area.”

“That's odd…maybe a Hydra or something attacked someone here?” Thalia sujusted.

Clarisse shrugged. “I don't care what happened here, all I know is there is a cliff with a road that way,” she pointed back the direction they were running.

Leo looked down at his shoes for a second before making eye contact with Thalia. “Back to our old habits I guess…”

Thalia chuckled a bit. “What habit? I know you ran away at some point, but I think I had it worse than you.”

Clarisse’s face hardened slightly more than usual, and Nico made a stop motion with his hand.

“Oh, okay, you want to make it a contest? How many foster homes did you run away from? Because last time I heard you didn't go to a single one.” Leo's face became dark, and devoid of emotion. “I ran from over 10, over half of those being abusive. I was 8 the first time, I jumped out of a window and ran into a forest. I may not know the detail, but I for sure know that you were never locked in a basement for 3 weeks with only water and the only food you got was a slice of bread every 4 days.”

“Leo, breathe, calm down.” Nico placed a hand on his shoulder, which was quickly shaken off.

“I'm not trying to fucking make this a--” The daughter of Zeus was cut off.

“I killed my own mother, trying to protect her from fucking Dirt Face herself when I was fucking 8, I had gods be damned Hera for a fucking babysitter until I was 5. You think you had it rough? At least you got someone who understands, I have no one who understands, okay, so don't even try it.” Leo spun around and started towards the mentioned road.

“Leo!” Nico ran after the teen, concern painted on his face. 

“This is why we don't talk about our pasts…” the daughter of ares said.

Thalia was mostly in shock. She had never heard about what Leo went through before getting to camp half blood, and now she felt sympathy towards him. She had never wanted to make that a contest, it was supposed to be a light jab at each other's bad history's and then they would move on.

The girls looked at the pair ahead of them and looked at each other, before running to catch up.

Leo had a bad fake smile on, and Nico still looked concerned when the two finally caught up. 

“Leo, I-...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that either of us had it worse than the other.”

“It's fine, perfectly fine. Let's find that road and find out which rainbow road we need to take to get to Asgard.” His smile drooped slightly.

Nico sighed, and moved next to Thalia. “He didn't mean to make your issues seem less than his. He's just been, distant, since Piper left for College, and it's made his social skills, and general people skills a little more iffy. He's also been a little more snappy than usual, which I can't figure out why that is though…”

The girl shrugged. “It's fine I guess.”

When they reached the foretold cliff with road, Leo kicked at the rock and nothing happened. He grabbed what seemed like a small finger hole and lifted himself up, placing his foot in a large indent in the surface. 

“Valdez, the hell are you--”

“Just start climbing, it's the only way to get to the fucking road.”

Nico shook his head lightly and started after the other boy.

The group reached the top after an hour of climbing up the rocks. Leo vaulted over the railing that kept tourists and vehicles from falling down. He looked to the left and the right, then up at the star lit sky. 

“Hey, Thal, know which way is north?” Leo didn't look away from the sky.

Said hunter looked at the stars. “That way is,” she pointed down the road, towards what seemed to be lights of a distant city. 

Leo waved his hand in a come on motion and started towards the city. 

The rest fo the group looked at each other for a second before following the boy. 

It took hours to even get close. The light of dawn was just starting to scatter across the sky. 

Leo didn't slow at all, and neither did anyone else. They walked in silence, aside from Clarisse ranting about how the area cabin might slack off with her missing. He stopped when actual buildings were in sight. “You all find out where we are, I'll get a gauge for how big the city is, and what we could mooch off of some people.” the teen started running towards the city.

“Wait, leo! Shit.” Nico ran after him.

Clarisse groaned. “How the hell does that scrawny stick have enough energy to sprint?”

Thalia shrugged. “No idea, but it would be a good idea to find out where we are.”

The two sighed and trailed after the boys.

***

“Fuckin hell, I'm hungry…”

“Deal with it, I'm not going to find us a whole fucking meal, Clarisse.” Leo kicked a can across the small alleyway.

Nico sighed, “Please calm down Leo, your hands are smoking.”

Said teen rolled his eyes and shook his plans out. He's been on edge for a while now. Everything seemed too calm at camp, and now everything seems wrong. He can feel every bit of tech in the city, and some of it should be way too advanced for normal mortals to get ahold of. The people themselves were off, some having weird features, others odd powers, that even demigods couldn't have. 

Leo slid down the side of the building, pulling his legs to his chest. They were in a city in Japan, with people who had insane abilities, that the gods themselves couldn't explain. Iris messaging wasn't working, and they had no supplies aside from what he could pull out of his tool belt. He had an entire box of protein bars in there, but between them all they were down to two. They needed to get back home, which the longer they were here, the more impossible it seemed. 

“--Leo, did you hear a word of what I was saying?” Thalia snapped her fingers twice.

Leo shrugged. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

The three others all groaned. 

Leo rolled his eyes. “At least I have some brain cells, unlike how the Ares cabin has like 12 all together, and all they do is plan for war and think about weapons.”

Clarisse glared, pulling out a hunting knife from her pocket. “Wanna insult me again, twig?”

“Do you want to be ashes in the next 25 seconds?” the latino shifted his weight, one of his legs moving under the other, to push up into a crouching position.

“Guys!” Thalia grabbed Clarisse by the shoulders and pulled her back. She swung her leg over the other girls thighs and held her against the wall opposite Leo.

Leo was being restrained by Nico, his arms pinned to the wall, and the Italian in his lap. The latino was too pissed off to notice that his literal crush was sitting in his lap. 

“If you want a fucking fight, then let's fight you fucking shrimp!” Clarisse roared. Thalia struggled to hold the larger of the two back. 

Leo's body was heating up, smoke coiling around his fingers, and whispering up around his hair. “Oh, I'll fight!”

Nico hissed in pain as the body under him heated up more. “Leo, please, we don't,” he hissed, “Need any more attention.” 

Clarisse shoved the hunter off of herself, and grabbed the latino by the hair, pulling him from under the other boy. She dropped him, “No fire, just blades.”

“Deal,” he spat.

“Shit! GUYS!”

Leo yanked out twin blades with flame designs engraved on the hilt. Clarisse pulled her huge battle axe from her back.

“Will you two cool it?!” the other two were panicking at this point.

Leo spun one of his blades in his fingers. “Let's go.”

The two clashed, Leo dodging the axe blade, then clarisse kicked him towards the main street. 

The teen apin his body around and sprinted towards the open area. “Come an get me!”

“Running like a scared cat!”

“Guys! Shit! Thalia! Zap them!”

Leo skidded onto the main sidewalk, and ran into a crowd of other teens. 

“VALDEZ!” Clarisse thundered after him, her axe ready to slam into his small form.

The group of teens scattered, all in varying looks of shock. “What the hell?!”

Leo ran and did a round off, trails of fire following his feet. He faced Clarisse, daggers flaming. “A real fight against someone has no rules Clarisse, you told me that.”

The daughter of ares roared, red seeping into her eyes. “Fight me!!!”

Leo crouched down. “Come and get me, you oaf.”

Clarisse charged.


	3. Angry Pomeranian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight, and Leo-sposition. Kinda of a filler chapter before some action stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trash at tags, so if yall wanna help please comment some suggestions. Also sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait for it, I got real busy and kind of for got about this, no promises on a consistent update schedule, but I'll try. Thank you for reading this guys, though it's kinda trash....

“Aizawa, sensei, if I may ask, where are we going?” The invisible girl asked.

The teacher sighed. “You all have been saying you want to get off of school grounds for a while now, so I decided to take you on a little excursion.”

A few students groaned.

They had been walking for a while, and had no idea where the destination they were headed. The so-called Bakusquad were dragging behind the worst, with three out of the five wanting to go back. 

“We've been walking for two hours, with no stops. I want to go back to the dorms,” Kaminari complained to Sero.

The lanky teen nodded his head. “As much as I like a nice long walk, this is getting excessive.”

Bakugo smacked the back of their heads. “Shut up and deal, idiots.”

Kirishima chuckled. “Come on, at least we're just walking.”

The group stopped for a second, after hearing yelling from an alleyway. 

“Shit! Thalia, Zap them!”

A scrawny boy bolted out, and into the small crowd that was class 1-A. A much larger, muscular girl ran out after him, a gigantic battle axe in her hands.

Two others ran out, yelling things along the lines of, “Stay back!”

The one that was presumably Thalia stopped, arms of electricity jumping around her form. She raised one hand and a bolt of lightning shot from her palm. 

Ashido and Sero panicked, being in her target zone, and yanked Kaminari in front of them, to use as a shield. 

“Come at me you Oaf!!” the scrawny teen screamed, brandishing flaming knives.

The bolt of lightning, which was originally aimed towards the girl with the battle axe, now aimed towards Kaminari, who screamed, small sparks jumping from his fingers. It struck him, and he absorbed it, his hair raising on end.

“Not cool, man!” he yelled.

“Shit!” 

The girl with the battle axe and the scrawny boy were going at it now, fighting with expertise that surprised even Aizawa. 

The teacher, was quickly shaken from his surprise, and had his capture tool around the boy, pinning his arms to his torso. He glared at the teen, his quirk activated. “What the hell is going on?”

The scrawny teen growled, pulling against his restraints.

The two who were trying to stop their friends from fighting looked at each other, before turning to the teacher. “We're sorry, they got in an argument, and with poor decision making, desired to fight,” the other boy said, rubbing his arm.

Bakugo scoffed slightly.

“What?”

“What idiots would get into a fight to the death over an argument?”

The girl with the battle axe turned to him. “Who are you calling an idiot, you blond pomeranian!!!”

The entirety of the class froze slightly, holding their breath, as Bakugo went from slightly amused to fight mode with two words.

“What did you just call me?” small sparkler like pops sounded in his curled fists. 

The girl scoffed. “Like you could take me, I'm the head counselor of the mother fucking Ares cabin, your quaint ass couldn't even hold your own for 2 seconds against me.”

Kirishima placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. “Hey, I know you want to fight. But this is a public street, and she has a battle axe the size of a manhole cover.”

Bakugo was seething. 

“Awe, the tiny pomeranian is to afraid to fight,” she mocked.

“Clarisse do not, we're in enough trouble as is.” the boy who said that shifted his stance slightly.

Said girl scoffed. “Whatever di Angelo. It's not like he's actually going to so something.”

Oh she was very wrong, very very wrong. Bakugo shoved Kirisima's hand off his shoulder and lounged at her, explosions slowly gaining in magnitude, he let one rip right in her face, to only be smacked away by the flat of the axe. 

The boy that Aizawa was restraining had calmed down, and he inhaled sharply. “Oh I regret this, very very much.”

“Clarisse!”

“Bakugo!”

The explosive boy blasted the axe out of the girls hands. 

The boy who apologized expression darkened, and the ground cracked open under the girl, and a skeletal hand grabbed her leg.

“Knock. It. Off.” Dark smokey tendrils flowing around the boy. 

Everyone slowly backed away, aside from Tokoyami, and the entirety of the bakusquad. A full skeleton crawled out of the ground, grabbed the axe, and placed it next to the teen.

“Clarisse, Leo, let’s go,” he bit out.

The girl shook her hands, glaring at Bakugou, but stalked towards the other two. 

“You’re not gonna go anywhere,” Aizawa said, his capture tool tightening around the boy it held. “Illegal use of quirks and endangerment of others, if I wanted to I could turn the four of you into the police.”

The class was silent, aside from Kirishima holding Bakugou back. 

The teen in the capture weapon sighed slightly. “Please don't, the police literally anywhere are gonna hate me…”

Aizawa gave the teen a questioning look, then turned to the other three who were huddled together whispering in an unrecognizable language. 

“Sensei…?” Iida asked, unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly Aoyama gasped quietly. “It sounds like they are speaking some atteint language, like latin, but older…”

“Wait, Aoyama, how do you know what latin sounds like?” Midoriya whispered.

The teen in the capture weapon chuckled, over hearing the whispers. “Most romance languages sound somewhat similar, and you're not wrong, Aoyama, it is older than latin.”

“-Nico, we don't even know how we got here! How the hell are we supposed to figure out a way back!” Clarisse yelled.

Aizawa looked up from his phone, and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you don't how you got here?”

The three spun around, all glaring at the teacher with looks to rival the teacher himself.

The other teen rolled his eyes. “Guys, I’m still kinda in his thingy-”

“Valdez, shut up, you’re not helping.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were gonna let me be turned into the police, who could possibly be working for whatever entity that sent us to this alternate universe,” Valdez (?) said dryly.

Everyone looked at him, all various states of, ‘what the hell did you say?’

“I mean, Thals think about it, we suddenly are speaking Japanese, a language none of us fluently know, and our brains are suddenly fluent in it. How the society is completely warped, with everyone having some weird power. And not just a small portion of demigods, who have powers via fluke, and--”

“Back up, demigods?” Kaminari asked, scratching his scalp.

“Oh you know, children of some ethereal entity, who has more power than any one person can imagine. Neeks, dark and brooding, with the aviator jacket, over there, is the son of hades for example. He's got powers over shadows and the dead.”

There was a soft scribbling noise, as Midoriya scrambled to write the information down. 

The capture tool suddenly removed itself from Valdez and everyone glanced towards their teacher, who was on his phone, assumedly trying to let other teachers in on the situation.

The teen apparently didn't notice and continued. “Currently there are two camps, Halfblood for us Greeks, and Jupiter for the Romans. There's a Norse place, and a Egyptian place, but I don’t really know much on them. I do know that the Egyptians don't really have ‘demigods,’” he made air quotes, “but they all have weird magic.”

The teen sighed and fiddled with a wire on his fingers. “That's about all I can give you about that stuff, I'm not well versed in it honestly, and it didn't help that I may or may not have suppressed that part of me when I was younger.

“Oh, by the way, you guys can call me Leo.” he looked at the wire between his fingers. He looked up and frowned, causing the class to follow his gaze, to an empty space. 

The other three were missing.


	4. Curious, Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still crap at tags, yall know you can put suggestions in the comments. Had writers block a few times while writing this one, so if it seems choppy, sorry, but thats why.

“Shit, gods know where they are know…”

Kaminari stared at the spot they just were, but eyed. “They were just…”

Bakugou smacked the back of his head. “One of them has to have a speed quirk or something.”

Leo chuckled. “You're wrong about that my explosive friend. That was shadow travel at its finest.”

Aizawa looked over, and about dropped his phone. “I'll give you a call back Mic. Relay that information to the rest of the staff.” he clicked off the call. “Where did the other three go?” his voice was stern when he asked.

Leo shrugged. “They don't tell me shit, sir, they could be anywhere.”

Aizawa smacked the teen on the back of the head. “Where would you go?”

“Gods know, with Thalia and Nico, they could end up in some dark part of Tokyo for all I know.”

“Well that's helpful,” Bakugou retorted.

Leo shrugged. “so where are you gonna take mua?”

That earned him another swat. “You all,” the teacher gestured his class. “Are going to go back to the campus, and help relay information. I'll take this one,” he grasped the teen by the shoulder, “And find where his friends went.”

***

Kaminari flopped onto Kirishima’s bed, groaning. “We don't even get to help.”

Sero shrugged, pulling out her phone. “It's probably for the best, though. We have no idea what their little crew is like. For all we know they could have been insane and murderers.”

Mina laughed. “Yeah!”

Kiri shook his head, chuckling. “The guy, that Aizawa has, he just seemed to spill too much to be a villain.”

Bakugou snorted. “The chick had no idea who she was trying to pick a fight with.”

The group laughed around a bit. 

“No but seriously, the one with the smoke quirk was creepy.” Mina picked at her chipped nail polish. 

Bakugou laughed. “He seemed smarter than the imp that Aizawa has.”

The small group hung out for a while, in relative quiet.

“I wonder if Leo was actually telling the truth….” 

“Kaminari you're continuing to prove to me that you are one of the dumbest people I allow myself to be around regularly,” Bakugou retorted, snuggling deeper into Kirishima’s side.

“Why would he have to gain by lying though? All the talk about demigods, it made him seem mad, and the language--it wasn't anything anyone even recognized.”

“Kami has a point, even if he were crazy, why would he go out and speak whatever fantasy he had in his mind? He seems mostly coherent,” Mina pointed out. 

Sero sighed. “Plenty of crazy people seem coherent.”

Kirishima nodded. 

More time passed and slowly the class trickled out to the kitchen, to see who was going to cook dinner that night. They had a limited group to choose from, Bakugou (he always made uber spicy things), Sato (he usually makes sweet things), Jiro (she makes salty/garlicky things), and a few others who are alright at cooking, but not as good as the ones listed.

“Whose name was pulled?” Midoriya asked.

“Bakugou’s…”

“Fun,” Jiro said, immediately walking out, and towards the dinner hall.

“Those who are brave enough, or immune I envy you,” Ayoama said, as he followed Jiro.

People filtered out, and what was left were the small group of their class who could take the heat of Bakugou's cooking. This group included, Midoria, the rest of the bakusquad, Momo, Tokoyami, Kouda, and Todoroki.

Bakugou had already started cooking at this point, and even the smell of the spices he used would make eyes water. Midoriya always said that Bakugou’s cooking tastes like home, so no one questioned his immunity to it. Everyone else though, it was a mystery if they actually had immunity, were stupid, or brave.

Food was set on the table, tonight's dinner of Bakugou's choice was curry. 

Then, as he was setting down a large bowl of rice, for them to divide amongst them, Leo was shoved in by Mic.

“There's a few extra rooms on floor 5, you can stay in one of those until we track your friends down.”

“Wait, dude--”

Mic shut the door.

“Fuck.”

“Language, please, sensitive ears over here,” Momo asked, motioning to Kouda. He smiled and nodded.

Leo sighed. “Sorry about that, I’ll try and limit swearing to other languages.”

Kouda nodded, still smiling.

“So... are you like being transferred into our class or something?” Kaminari asked, as he filled his plate with a moderate amount of rice.

Leo shrugged, sitting down at the bar, across from the large table. “I have no clue, I might just be under some sort of house arrest here, because it would be easier to monitor me from in here.”

“That makes sense,” Midoriya mixed his food around in his bowl.

The small group at the table ate in comfortable silence, while Leo, from the looks of it, was fidgeting with a couple small gears and some copper wire. 

As bowls and cutlery were being picked up, and washed, a low creaky squawk made everyone jump. Heads swiveled around, to see Leo with a tiny miniature serpentine creature slithering around his hands and arms.

“What fucking quirk lets you create goddamn atomotons that are realistic to life?” Bakugou asked, as he furiously scrubbed dishes.

“Language.”

Leo backed up a bit, visibly uncomfortable with all eyes on him. “It’s not a quirk, I’m just naturally good with tech.”

“Bull-”

“But you also have some ability with fire, and the mixing of quirks in such a fashion is extremely rare, and how could you make a fully functioning snake like that with only--”

“Guy’s I think we’re scarring him--”

Leo spun around, the snake dropping from his hand, and ran up the closest set of stairs he saw, which were, thankfully, to the boy’s side of the dorms.

The little snake as it fell through the air had wings extend from it’s elongated form, and seamlessly turned into a mini dragon. If soared around a bit before landing on Kouda's shoulder. It curled up there and powered down.

It's cute, Kouda signed before placing it on the counter. 

“Does somebody want to-”

“I'll go check and see if he's alright.”

***

Kirishima knocked on the door what has a couple small singe Mark's. “Leo?” he asked tentatively.

He didn't hear anything. He knocked again, and wiggled the handle a bit, finding the door was unlocked. He opened the door slightly.

Leo was slumped over the table that was in the room, at work, with a small pair of welding goggles over his eyes. He was slowly building something, similar to the snake from earlier he assumed, just more complex.

“Leo?” Kirishima tapped his shoulder 

Said boy violently jumped, dropping his screwdriver and his goggles falling from his face. “Gods, don't scare me like that!”

He pulled his goggles from his head and stuffed them, along with his other things into his belt. “Also, do not touch me, please.”

“Got it. You alright? Aside from me scaring the shit out of you?” Kiri put his hands in his back pockets.

“Just dandy, you know, almost having a panic attacks because the last time I had questions fired at me like that, before camp, was at a police station, and they were trying to charge me with murder.” Leo pulled his jacket tighter.

“A murder that took me literal years to get over and not blame myself for,” his voice shook slightly. “A murder that got me disowned and sent me down into hell hole after hell hole of foster homes that all made me become a run away, and trust issues, an inferiority complex and all kinds of other shit and--” Leo spun around and punched the wall, hard. 

Kirishima was glad that the walls were reinforced. He was surprised when the teen didn't even wince, and punched the wall again.

“Let me rephrase, are you going to be okay?”

“No fucking clue. Right now I just need space.”

Kirishima nodded quietly, and left. When he shut the door, he felt a blast of heat from behind it, and made a quick note to ask Aizawa if there is fire extinguishers on this floor.

When he got downstairs he was swarmed. “If everything alright? We heard a thud,” and other questions.

“He's doing alright I guess, but try and leave him be.”

***

Knock, knock, knock. Midoriya gently tapped his knuckles on the door.

“Leo? Breakfast is being made if you want something to eat.”

The door krept open slightly. “Be down in a moment.” 

The freckled boy nodded slightly, barley grasping a glimpse of dark messy hair in the crack.

“You alright?” It might have been a little much but better to ask than not.

“I'm good, just didn't sleep well, I guess.”

A loud drill sound from behind the door made the two both jump. Leo spun around, the door whipping open carelessly.

“Decante, be quiet!”

Midoriya gasped. “You built--”

Leo, who was holding back a dragon, about the size of a golden retriever snorted. “A dragon, over night, yeah, about this, do not tell anyone you saw her. If you do the next time you wake up, something is not going to be right with your appearance.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* I dont know what to put yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if yall wanna help tag this, because I'm bad at that, comment suggestions for me

Leo pulled the door to his room shut quickly, almost slamming it. 

“You can't just make something like that, with no material, in one night, without a quirk for it!” Midoriya was frantically scribbling on a small note pad. “The fire you also use would be almost impossible to combine with the mechanical quirk you have, Todoroki himself is kind of a fluke.”

Leo frowned slightly. He didn't know who Todoroki was, and his ability is rarer than even children of the big three. “The hades are you going on about?”

“There it is again! The reference to Greek myth!” He had a wild look in his eyes, and he was mumbling to himself crazily.

The latino looked at the green headed boy. Leo was definitely one to murmer to himself and try and figure a situation, person, or even item out, but Midoriya was on a different level. He was backed up against his door slightly, and he could feel Decante laying against it. 

“Look, Midoriya is it, I told you when we were out in the street, I am not going over that again.” He tried to get around said male to get to the stairs. “I just want to go down stairs to get some food, alright.”

“Fine,” he sighed, almost dejectedly, and put his notebook into his pocket.

***  
When the pair got down stairs, Leo was met rather warmly. It was a small group of the class hanging in the living room, the rest either having an early morning training session, or chowing down in the kitchen. 

Leo did a small wave to the group in the common area, which consisted of someone with a bird head, a guy with engines in his calves, and a couple others with no majorly noticeable qualities. “You all probably already know who I am, so I’m not going to bother with introductions.” He fell into a recliner, and pulled his feet under him.

“I’m Tenya Iida! Class President of Class 1-A!” They guy with engines shot up and bowed formally. 

The rest of them introduced themselves as well, though the most noticeable was a girl, named Hatsume, who wasn’t even in their class, who had so many gadgets and gizmos on her. It was almost as if she could tell that he was a fellow gearhead when she spoke to him.

After a few long winded introductions, Leo let his curiosity get the better of him. “So you all got the short explanation of who I am and my abilities right?” he would trade information. They would know the basics, and he would know their information.

“Not really, just the thing you word vomited…” Uraraka said. 

“I don’t really think anyone actually knew what you were talking about, Leo.”

“Okay, I’ll give you guys the demigods for dummies run down. So I’m a greek demigod, but there are roman, and norse as well, could be more, but I don’t know.”

“How would the greek and roman exist at the same time? Aren’t they just the same gods but renamed?”

“Kind of. It’s like a split personality thing. The romans had a much more warlike presence to them, and such.”

“Oh, that makes sense. So, Zeus well, Jupiter I guess, is more likely to strike people down?”

Leo chuckled a bit. “Yup, though, some of the gods are much less affected by the weird split thing. Like Aphrodite, she had almost not physical or mental differences between the greek and roman forms, aside from the name.”

“Okay, so who is your…” Midoriya trailed off.

“Goldy parent? Hephaestus,” Leo shrugged a bit. “God of fire and the forge, and technically I’m one of the rarest demigods to ever be sired.”

“How so?” Iida sat up straighter, if that was even possible.

“Children of Hephaestus usually only are gifted with the forge aspect, the being able to make things from almost nothing, and being scarry good with technology and machines. While I on the other hand have that, but I also have fire abilities, which my world has not seen since the early 1800s.” 

“Holy crap.”

“Yeah, and the funny thing is, children of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, are more rare, as well, but they are still more common than a child of Hephaestus having fire powers.” Leo pulled a couple wires out of his tool belt and was twisting them around in his fingers.

“Children of the big three are also supposed to be the most powerful, and I don’t doubt that.”

“Well, since children of the big three are rare, would that rarity tie into them being so powerful? Or would that just be because of their parentage?” 

Leo paused, thinking a bit. “That might be a combination of both… now that I’m thinking about it.”

“Off topic, but who are the other people you were with yesterday?” Uraraka looked down slightly.

“Well, there’s Nico, Thalia and Clarisse.”

“What’s Nico’s godly parent, cause he legit pulled shadows to him, and there was a skeletal hand.”

“He’s the son of Hades.”

“Okay, and the other two?”

“Thalia is the Daughter of Zeus, and Clarisse is the daughter of Ares. Both very volatile, so don’t make direct eye contact in a fight, or they will try and legit kill you. Trust me, I’ve been on the receiving end of it.” Leo shivered a bit.

“Sounds a lot like Bakugou, doesn’t it? Make eye contact and he will try to blast your head off.” Tokoyami said. 

Everyone had a laugh at the comment. Leo on the other hand, laughed and then thought a bit. 

He had been like that once, what Piper described as ‘basically feral.’ He was angry at the world, and angry with himself, so he turned that anger into a violent personality for a while, after being the ‘funny guy’ had almost killed him.

“You alright there Leo?” 

“I’m good, just thinking. You guys want to know anything else?” He set the wires he was fiddling with into his lap.

“You mentioned something about camps?” Iida asked.

“Oh, right. There is camp half blood for the Greeks, although it is literally a summer camp for demigods with the option of staying year round. Camp Jupiter is very different, and all I know is that it holds an entire city for demigods and their descendants alike.”

“That's cool, but why do you all have these precautions?”

“Monsters can literally sniff us out. No that is not a joke. Also some gods and other immortals want us dead as well, so we need some kind of protection.” Leo shrugged a bit, being very nonchalant about something that everyone else was gawking at.

“Why do those things want you guys dead?” was the main question that popped out to Leo.

“Revenge on stuff out parents did, pissy immortals that know we are a threat to their plans for world domination or destruction, you know, the usual.” he chucked to himself after saying that.

“It seemed like to me for a while, everyone wanted me dead, mortals and immortals alike.”

“Why mortals as well?” This time it was Todoroki asking, surprisingly. 

“My aunt wanted me dead, because my mother died, and police- because I was a pain to deal with because of how many times I ran away, and the list goes on and on. At a few points I also wanted me dead--which in all honesty I still have those thoughts sometimes.” Leo curled up more, feeling venerable and his body was tensing up.

“How did your mom die?”

Leo's head snapped up, small sparks flying around in his hair. “I am not telling that story. Period.” He felt angry, though most of it was at himself. He killed her, and even with everyone trying to tell him it was gaea, he was the one who started the fire in the first place. He played right into her hands. “I am not reliving that story a fourth time.”

He suddenly stood up. He pulled his arms in and held them across his chest. He saw the front door, and quickly walked out of it. His mind was racing, and he felt trapped. 

The latino shoulder checked a guy with messy violet hair on accident. “Sorry,” he quickly murmured, and continued his speed walk to gods know where. 

When he finally stopped, it was in a small juncture between buildings. He leaned against the wall and just breathed for a bit. He shoved his hands through his hair. “Gods…”


	6. A Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamianri finds Leo and they go eat and wander around before shit goes down.

Leo pulled his legs to his chest. “Why the hell does that still affect me?” he murmured to himself. Most of the time it wasn’t bad, he would just shrug it off and be fine. Maybe it was because of Calypso. She had died fairly painlessly, and quickly, but it still hurt. She had seen a projectile that was speeding towards him, and she threw herself into its path, to make sure that he would be safe. She died in Leo’s arms, a smile adorned on her face.

It hurt so much to move on without her and Jason, but after this time he had others to fall back on, unlike when his mother had died. He had Piper, who refused for him to fall back into his old routine of running away. Nico was there as a double edged sword, an example of what not to do, but also someone who understands. 

Nico and Piper were the two people who he trusted more than he trusted himself, and right now he even has a little (huge) crush on the son of Hades. 

Leo sighed, resting his head on his knees, his arms loosely around his legs. He felt vulnerable and he hated feeling that way. He chided himself quietly. "Really, just out of the blue snapping at them? That's how you make enemies Valdez…"

He heard voices a bit away. "Kiri, I get you want to be a good person and try and be friends with him, but I think he wants to be left alone right now."

"Hey, we're looking for him so he doesn't do anything rash, you saw his quirk!" Kiri, presumably, responded. 

Leo held his breath, glad that he wasn't wearing one of the bright orange camp half-blood shirts. 

"Kami, you check back there, I'm gonna head around yo the back of the gym and see if he's back there."

"Fine, but if you end up with 3rd degree burns it's not my fault."

The two laughed, and then after a few minutes a guy with bright blonde hair that had a black lightning bolt in it tentatively poked his head in.

"Oh, shit."

Leo chuckled a bit. "Last time those words were said when someone found me I got cuffed and shoved into a police cruiser."

"Even deeper oh shit," the guy laughed, slowly approaching. The blonde seemed calm but when he noticed how stressed Leo looked, he dropped the crooked grin, eerily similar to Leo’s own. “You alright?”

“Not really, but what can you do,” he forced a laugh.

Kami was slowly moving towards him, and he made no movements to get away, even when his brain was screaming for him to run. 

"Do you wanna talk about it? Contrary to what a lot of people say I can actually listen to heavy stuff pretty well. At least that's what Jirou and Tokoyami say when we hang out…" now he was crouched in front of him.

"I'd rather not dump my raging dumpster fire of my life story on you right now. Now I would just rather get off campus and snag maybe some American food, maybe some authentic Mexican...you probably don't have either of those…" he was tired, and hungry, but when wasn't he.

"That's cool, and I actually know a place near here that does have American style food and stuff near here, if you want to sneak out with me," he grinned as he spoke, hopeful for helping Leo. He had stood up and held out his hand to help him up.

Leo's hand clamped onto his, pulling himself to his feet. "Sure."

***

"God this place has good French fries," Kaminari said after swallowing a handful of said food item. 

Leo nodded, digging into his cheeseburger. 

"So, nice getting around the security system, last time I saw someone do that rewiring it was Hastume and we got caught, because she forgot to put the goofy thing back together as she went and as soon as we were out it went off." He used the French fry in his hand to help with his gestures, which were quite large and theatrical.

Leo chuckled. "She must be good with tech if she can get that far with it."

Kaminari responded with dramatic head nodding. "That lady is batshit crazy at times, she used Iida as a walking talking advertisement at the sports festival, just to get noticed by the big hero design companies."

"That sounds like something Harley would do, he's like 10, but he can out mechanic me like no one's business," he took a swig of his drink.

"Damn, and I thought I heard you made a mecha dog in your room last night from god knows what, must have been Mina screwing up the mini dragon story," Kaminari shrugged.

Leo frowned. How the hell did they find out about Decante. If she got out that was very bad news. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when the waiter came by. "Here is your check, boys, I hope everything was to your satisfaction."

"It was amazing, thank you so much," he responded. Kaminari said something similar. while pulling out his comically themed pokemon themed wallet to pay.

Leo took one last drink and scooted out of his seat in the booth. "I'm sorry you have to pay for me."

"It's no issue, if there was I wouldn't have offered to bring you." Kaminari stood, and stretched a bit.

"I'm a frequent customer here any way, my brother-in-law is from the US and he loves cooking for everyone so it keeps me from getting too homesick." He smiled at one of the waiters as the pair left.

They hung out on the sidewalk for a while wandering around the city, sometimes walking into stores to see what random stuff they liked.

Leo had found out that Kaminari, while being a very happy go lucky person, actually really liked that punk rocker look with all the leather. He also was really into classic rock music, something they shared in common. 

"Wait, so everytime you lose your army jacket, you go out and buy a new one?" Kaminari was laughing as he looked at the anime themed patches that adorned the green garment that Leo was trying on.

Leo nodded. "My original jacket was my mom's, but it got snatched pretty quickly because it was a really nice one."

"That sucks man."

He shrugged. "Life as a runaway sucks ass, but now I've got a place to come back to when ever I need to, and if it becomes too overwhelming there are others who will take me in."

He pulled the jacket off and placed it back on the rack. Pulling his own on he felt the floor rumble a small bit. 

The pair's head swiveled around, both feeling on edge. 

"You got a weapon on you?"

"Don't need one, remember." Leo was still surprised to learn about Kaminari's quirk. Electricity was always something he never associated to people outside of Thalia, or possibly Jason, although he was more of a wind guy.

Leo shot around suddenly as more shockwaves rattled their surroundings. If there was any discernible source neither of the boys knew what it was, and that left them vulnerable.

Suddenly the building started to come down around them, almost as if the walls were disintegrating into rubble. Blue fire erupted near them, and Leo used his own orange flames as a barrier to the mysterious fire.

Kaminari cursed. "Fucking rip off Love Muffin is back at it again."

Leo couldn't hold back the sudden laugh. "Oh shit, you call that fucking team of baddies "Rip off Love Muffin?" Beautiful."

Kaminari laughed as well. "It's true though!"

"Kaminari Denki," a voice from the darkness sneared.

"'Sup Fuck-Hands-McMike! I'd be very appreciative if you would kindly screw off!"

That was a bad move, because suddenly a guy covered in hands shot forward, the fire illuminating his form. "Fucking-- Stupid--"

"Hey, handymany, I'd fuck off, before I do something that causes more damage than what you've already done," Leo shifted his stance, daggers appearing in his hands. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"A fucking fire demon, bitch," his face went blank as fire coated from his elbows to the tips of the blades.

"Dabi."

The owner of the blue fire suddenly appeared behind Kaminari, his hands far too close to the electric user.

"You both either come with us, or die."

"Oh, I'm so scared," his voice was full of sarcasm. "I fought mother earth herself and fucking one, like your little death threat scares me, crusty."

Kaminari was sweating. Leo saw this out of the corner of his eye, noting how eager Dabi looked. 

Leo didn't get a chance to respond before suddenly there was a sound of something making a swooshing noise and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened.


	7. Dreams are the bringer of bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a dream, and he needs to make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and my innconsistant posting schedual, school has started back up, which is good, because then I have consistancy in my life again. So hopefully I can post more frequant, longer, chapters for you guys!

Nico groaned quietly, resting his head against the wall at his back. He was drained from all the shadow travel he was doing to try and locate Leo, which was harder than he thought it would be. Whatever fucking school they dragged him to must have had something cloaking it, outside of his reach for him to not have found Leo yet.

"Relax, you love sick pigeon, we'll find him before something kills him, or he kills something." Clarisse smacked her hand down onto his shoulder as she sat next to him.

Thalia was currently out trying to barter with some older ladies that owned some sort of grocery store. Nico was sure that Italian would probably be almost impossible to find someone who speaks it, so they sent out Thalia, in the hope that her, albeit small, knowledge of Korean might be helpful. 

He rubbed his eyes harshly, trying to wipe every ounce of exhaustion from his features. "I'm not worried for him, I'm more worried about who is going to be on the receiving end of him."

"Well if what we've seen is proof enough, he'll either get the shot kicked out of him, or kick the shit out of someone else," a new voice said, entering the conversation.

Thalia set the few bags she had down in front of Nico and Clarisse. She looked exasperated, but they had food now.

Nico reached up to only have his hand slapped away. He groaned in protest.

"I gotta fucking cook, Neeks, your not eating raw sweet potato and uncooked rice."

Clarise laughed heartily. “If that’s what he wants to do let him!”

Nico groaned again, this time louder, and more annoyed. “Sorry I had thought you actually gotten edible food.”

Thalia snorted. “Sorry to break it to you, but the two nice ladies barely knew Korean, and I don’t speak Japanese.”

They joked around while the daughter of Zeus cooked their dinner, and after they ate the trio slowly all started to fall asleep.

“I’ve got watch, you two need some rest.” Clarisse left no room for argument, so neither of the other two argued with her.

Nico sighed in his sleep. His face had relaxed, and almost looked soft in his sleep, but unknown to the outside world he was dreaming, and dreams are never good for demigods.

***

He saw Leo and a blond boy joking around as the passed what he could only assume was a Japanese version of a hot topic. He almost reached out, but held his hand back, Leo was not with him, he was somewhere with the class that they had met the couple of days prior. 

They entered the store, and Nico followed them, not wanting to lose sight of him. They looked at some tees in the back of the store, and suddenly the ground rumbled. He saw a guy with hair so silver it was almost blue run his hands down the side of a wall, and destruction followed his fingertips, the wall crumbling. Suddenly all the sound he was hearing was cut out, as blue flames covered his vision.

After a while the flames died down and all that was left was a small note on the ground. He picked it up, and read it. Instantly he was filled with rage, and fear.

_ Hey Eraser, I’ve got pikachu, along with one of his friends, though I’ve never seen him before. _

Everything was suddenly wiped away, and he was standing in a dark room, he could barely  make out a head of blond hair. The blond groaned silently, pushing himself up from the ground. Nico hadn’t noticed, but his hands were in odd looking shackles, with glowing indicators. 

He looked down at his wrists, and froze. Nico could see the terror on his face, along with the quickened breathing.

He was in the room with the panicking blond for only a few more seconds before everything became a blur as he awoke.

Nico slowly opened his eyes. He could feel his heart beat in his skull, and his breathing was shallow. Leo was taken by someone, someone who would hurt him. It was dark out, Thalia was asleep against the wall, and Clarisse had slipped out of consciousness as well. Good, they both needed rest.

He needed to walk around and clear his head, before he did something rash. He might have been known to impulsively shadow travel to McDonalds at 2 am, but that was a different kind of no impulse control. Any plan he made had to be thought out, because if who took Leo was the guy with destruction hands, then he was going to need Thalia and Clarisse to help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou never expected to have everyone be planning to rescue Kaminari.

Shinsou huffed, letting his arms fall to his sides. He had been training alone, while Aizawa and a few others went out to check out a shopping area that was hit by the LOV. A few others had passed through, but none had gone out of their way to greet him, or even acknowledge his presence in the training room.

He remembered Kaminari had said they should meet up at that shopping area. The blond had also mentioned that he was going to try and find the new guy that they had found the day before. Knowing him he had probably forgotten to let him know he was leaving campus if the new guy was stressed. Shinsou wasn't upset, he knew that Kami sometimes got too focused on trying to help someone to let others know what he was doing or where he was going.

He hoped that they were okay, especially Kaminari. The likelihood of the pair being in the specific store that was targeted is very low. They were probably not even out of the restaurant that they had chosen.

His wishful thinking was wrong. He knew that as soon as his temporary guardians both walked through the door with looks of anger mixed with sadness adorning their faces. He clenched his fists, and felt his arms shake. "What happened?"

Hizashi was the first to speak up, his voice low. "They were in the store, and Kaminari drew their attention to him, to try and catch them off guard, Leo kept the fire at bay, then all we can assume is that they were captured in a similar way to Bakugou."

Shouta ripped his scarf off and threw it onto the couch. After a few seconds of heavy breathing his face softened as Munchkin rubbed up against his leg, almost as if the cat had sensed her person was distressed. He crouched down and petted his cat, before fully just sitting on the entry mat, too tired to stand back up. 

Shinsou, sighed. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He needed time to decompress. If one of his few actual friends was kidnapped he needed time to think before his impulse control flew out the window, and he pulled a stunt similar to what Midoriya and company pulled for Bakugou.

He yanked his phone out of his pocket, and noticed a couple texts from Midoriya.

TrustingBrocoli: Shinsou do you know?  
TrustingBrocoli: Of Course you know  
TrustingBrocoli: Are you okay?

He shook his head slightly. Of course he was worried about him. He knew about his odd infatuation with the blond.

Insomnicat: I guess I'm just angry…

Insomnicat: I really dont know how to feel, but I do know that if I even think of pulling anything close to what you did for Bakugou, I will get killed by Aizawa

TrustingBrocoli: I get that

TrustingBrocoli: also hey. What I did got him out of a dangerous situation

Insomnicat: and put you and others into one

TrustingBrocoli: I guess your right…

Insomnicat: arnt I always?

He put his phone down, and sighed. He felt calmer now, but he was still angry. He could see that a few of the group chats that he was forced into by Midoryia and Kaminari blowing up. He was @ed in one of them.

AdheasiveBoy: Shinbro look at your phone

PinkiePie: Shinsou, come on

CoffeeAdict: What.

PinkiePie: Oh thank god

PinkiePie: are you alright?

CoffeeAdict: Not really but what can I do…

RockShark: We could go save him

YourKing: Fuck no, you are not going to fucking pull another “go rescue who ever the fuck is missing”

AdheasiveBoy: I’m actually with Bakubro on this

AdheasiveBoy: That’s a bad idea Kiri

CoffeeAdict: As much as I would love to run in and rescue him, we don’t even have a clue where he is

Shinsou set his phone back down on his side table and rubbed his face. He felt even worse after talking to Kaminari’s closest friends. They meant well, but they only emphasized the fact that he is gone. He just needed to sleep for a while.

***

He blinked a few times. He was no stranger to lucid dreams, but this was on a new level. He looked down at his hand and it was translucent, which unnerved him.

Looking up and around terrified him even more. He was in the rubble of the store that was attacked, blue fire raging around him. He could hear Kaminari and the new kid yelling over the roaring fire. 

“-Muffin is back-”

“-fucking team of-”

“Fuck-Hands-McMike!”

“Handymany”

“-fire demon, bitch.”

"I fought mother earth herself and fucking one, like your little death threat scares me, crusty."

Shinsou could barely make out Kaminari and the new kid, but he could pick out what Kaminari had said easily. He would have laughed too, if the situation were less serious. 

Suddenly he heard an odd vacuum sound, and low laughter. The flames roared even higher and he could only describe what happened next as literally being wished away to a new area.

When he could fully see again he was in a dim cell. The new guy was chained to the wall by his wrists, and the cuffs were glowing red hot. He looked dazed, but angry. He was muttering in a mix of english and another language, and what Shinsou could pick out was anger at himself. 

“If I had just fucking not hubiera tenido tanto miedo de lastimarlo, we’d be fine!”

He could barely see the smoke rising from the guy's form, but he knew it was there, because the metal encasing his wrists glowed with even more heat than before, though it did not melt. Suddenly he screamed, his back arching off of the wall, and his face contorted with pain.

Shinsou had jumped back, and he suddenly awoke.

***

"Shinsou, you with us?" Hizashi snapped his fingers lightly in front of him. "Your spacing out on us kiddo."

He blinked a couple times. "Sorry, Uncle 'Zashi…"

"It's fine, kid. I'm not biology related to you, but your like a carbon copy of me, I get the spacing when your stressed." Aizawa sipped on his coffee.

Hizashi laughed heartily. "It's just because my sister is the exact opposite of me, even quirk wise she got the other side of the pie!"

Shinsou and Aizawa groaned in unison as Hizashi continued with his proud ramble on about his older sis, having heard it multiple times since Shinsou move in with them.

"Yeah yeah,” The elder of the two said.

Shinsou was glad that neither of them had asked him what he was thinking about while he was spaced. He was still very shaken up by the dream he had, and how lucid he was during it. He had seen the new kid, seething with heat and rage, and it had terrified him. Kaminari had been with him, and if they both were taken so easily the League isn't messing around. 

By noon, over half of 1A had already checked up on him, and i it was only halfway through lunch. Currently he had Jirou and Momo sitting at his usual out of the way table that Kaminari had somehow always dragged him from by this time. 

"Jirou, I was with them, and I can tell you, even if we got the whole class in on it, it is far too dangerous." Momo had spent her time at the table trying to convince Jirou to not make some hair brained idea to save her childhood friend. 

"I know that you care about me, but this is Denki I'm talking about, linguistic genius, dumbass extraordinar. He'd either break out, and not know how he did so, or somehow get himself in worse shit than originally." Jirou had known his favorite blonde since they were in diapers. Kaminari's uncle and Jirou's mother having been friends since high school. 

Shinsou sighed quietly. "If your so adamant on rescuing him, Kirishima and Mina seem like they're ready to, but as much as I want to save him, I'd only be dead weight."

"Bull. Shit." Jirou's voice went cold. "We may have more experience than you, but you have skills that they haven't seen before. You'd be one of our power houses if they don't figure out how your quirk works."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Fine, but if you change your mind you know where to find me. I also think that Denks wouldn't mind you as his knight in shining armor."

Shinsou stiffened, his pale face turning pink. "Shut up, he doesn't even like me in that way."

"Oh my god, you both are that dumb, god it's worse than the sexual tension between Bakugou and Kirishima," the short t girl laughed, dragging her girlfriend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at stuff, also how do you like demigod dreams happening to others? 
> 
> Anyhow hope you liked the newest chapter!


End file.
